Skateboards include a steering mechanism known as trucks. Trucks are mounted on the underside of a skateboard deck, one in the front and one in the rear. Each truck has a pair of wheels attached thereto at respective ends of an axle of the truck. The truck provides support of the wheels, as well as the steering mechanism for the wheels depending upon the pressure exerted to the top of the skateboard deck. Skateboards have traditionally used spherical bearings in the center of the truck. A spherical bearing is a bearing that permits angular rotation about a central point in two orthogonal directions which are usually within a specified angular limit based on the bearing geometry. Typically, such bearings support a rotating shaft in a bore of the inner ring that must move not only rotationally, but also at an angle. The issue with such spherical bearings is that they do not support a bushing. That is, the spherical bearing's only function is to co-operate with a kingpin so that there is minimal slop in movement. Therefore, there is a need to allow cooperation with all of the parts of the truck so as to provide a smooth swivel movement of the truck; thereby allowing the bushings to perform and interact quickly.